Frostscythe
Donovan FrostScythe is one of the - if not THE - most infamous DragonMaster to ever walk the face of Lore. His goal is to obtain more power and a real Dragon Amulet in order to become a full-fledged DragonLord. History Childhood Donovan was born to an unknown couple of Human and Ice Elf in the North and was raised in Dragesvard. During this time, Donovan became an orphan. What happen to his parents still remains a mystery. Because of his origins the townspeople never accepted him and left him to starve in the snow. Luckily, a senior DragonLord came across the boy and adopted him. Donovan was taken to Dragongrasp by his new father as his new home. The situation didn't change, however, as the others were scared by him because of his origins. It was during this time that he met Vilmor, a young girl with astounding ice powers that she wielded with ease. The two kept each other company and eventually became best friends - or "partners in crime" as Vilmor called it. Donovan helped Vilmor train and realized her true potential, and witnessed Vilmor bond with the Great Ice Dragon, Cryozen. In the end, Vilmor became a Dragonlord, while Donovan was rejected because he viewed dragons as nothing more that pets and beast-of-burden. While he could never become a true Dragonlord, he was one in Vilmor's eye, thus she used her powers to forged for him a silver Dragon Amulet with a blue gem as a token of gratitude. However, Donovan's jealousy get the best of him and soon he found himself envying Vilmor, as she could wield such powerful ice magic, when he - whom was already attuned to the ice realm because of his ice elf heritage - couldn't. And so he planned to sever the bond between his friend and Cryozen in order to claim the Ice Orb that was located in Bask's Guardian Tower. Thus he gave Vilmor a message saying all of Bask was working on corrupting the Ice Orb and that she must retrieve it. When the duo approached the tower, they were (unknowingly) attacked by Donovan and crashed into the tower. Following the destruction of the town, Donovan threw away his silver Dragon Amulet signify that he no longer need any friends and that he would claim power on his own. In the end, Donovan claimed the Ice Orb from the town while Vilmor was sentenced and imprisoned by the order for the destruction of Bask. Becoming a DragonMaster With nowhere to go back to, Donovan returned to his other people, the Ice Elf, and with the power of the Ice Orb, he helped the ice dragon Aisha claim the throne of the ice elves. In return, she used the orb to craft him a "fake" Dragon Amulet - while this amulet was weaker than a true DragonLord's, it still allowed him to control weak-willed dragons - along with an army of ice dragons for him to tame. Using the Dragon Amulet, he formed a "bond" with his strongest ice dragon, Glaisaurus. By this point, he had given up the name "Donovan" and became known as "DragonMaster Frostscythe". Battle against the Hero Frostscythe led an army of ice dragons in an attack on Falconreach in order to claim the Orb hidden in the Guardian Tower. However, he was defeated by The Hero and had to retreat. After that, Frostscythe encountered and battled the Hero on many random occasion (such as Frostval) but didn't play any major role for a long time. Dragesvard Under Siege Frostscythe made his comeback aiding Queen Aisha and her army of ice dragons and ice elves in the war that engulfed all of the North. During the war, Frostscythe battled once more with The Hero, revealing his allegiance to the frost queen and his race. The Hero emerged victorious once more and Frostscythe fled back to his queen and asked her to craft him another Dragon Amulet. With the defeat of Aisha at the end of the war, Frostscythe had to flee from the North with his remaining ice dragons, along with - presumably - his last amulet. Vilmor Saga The Dragonmaster then, by an unknown method, subdued Cryozen and hired the mercenary Circe to break the bond between Vilmor and Cryozen. Wanting to wield the power Vilmor wielded, Frostscythe set up a fire around the Great Ice Dragon and slowly absorbed the dragon's power while supplying Circe with explosive powder from the scales the dragon shed. The plan went poorly, however, as Circe had to improvise and brought Vilmor and The Hero straight to the cave where Frostscythe was hiding. In response, he blasted Circe claiming that he doesn't pay for improvisation. The DragonMaster then lifted his former friend up and claimed that the power she wielded so easily is almost his. Then he climbed onto Cryozen and, for the first time ever, battled The Hero and their dragon in a titanic battle that ended with Frostscythe's defeat. With Cryozen no longer of any used to him, he calls his ice dragons and challenged the Hero and Vilmor on-foot. ]] Even with the power he managed to absorb from Cryozen, Frostscythe didn't stood a chance against Vilmor and was defeated once more. Then, Channiru, Doyle Lestrad and a squad of Dragonwarrior arrived at the scene congratulating The Hero on capturing Vilmor and the half-''elf'' traitor. Enraged at this insult and refused to be captured, Frostscythe threw his remaining explosive powder at his would-be capturer. The blast threw the DragonMaster to the back of the cave which he, eventually, made it out. With his treachery revealed, the DragonLord Order has labelled him a traitor and assigned Vilmor to capture him. She vowed to put Donovan back into the bars that she had been staring at for so long. The End of Magic With the rise of The Rose and the constant running away from his former friend, it is unknown what Donovan current status is. Personality Donovan is very arrogant, and he refuses to see that it was his own fault that he couldn't become a DragonLord and instead blames all of DragonGrasp for it, claiming that no one would accept him because he was a half elf (ironically, he threw away the only person who accepted him in his mad quest for power). Even at a young age, Donovan's heart was already filled with bitterness and jealousy as the other humans rejected him because of his origins. Frostscythe biggest trait is possibly his ability to hold a grudge. Because of the treatment he received when he was a child, he came to despise anyone who would cross him. Abilities Being an half ice elf, Frostscythe was already attuned to ice magic from his birth. However, apparently he wasn't very good at first because when he faced off against The Hero for the first time, the only magic he did was conjuring ice arrows and throw them. As the story progress, Frostscythe has gotten stronger with his ice magic seeing as he manages to conjure a very large and powerful ice blast later on. With the power he had absorbed from Cryozen, his ice power is near equal with his former friend, Vilmor. He is also very adept at close combat with his infamous IceScythe, a wicked blade which is carved from rock-solid ice. It's rumored that the IceScythe has absorbed some of Frostscythe's own power. Appearance Donovan has teal hair and light yellow skin. He has pointy ears that mark his heritage as a half-elf. He has black eyes and claw mark on his face, apparently received from training with his ice dragon. Back in DragonGrasp, he wore a long-sleeve black shirt with light brown pant. He has leather strap along his thigh and a pair of leather glove on his hand. After becoming a DragonMaster. He wore the standard DragonLord Armor along with the Dragonmaster Helm as a testament that someday he will become a true DragonLord. Trivia *Meeting with Frostscythe was one of the reason that led Galanoth to choose to be a DragonSlayer. *Galanoth describe him as a "pathetic man" and a "sad little thug". *He had a pet poodle, but it died during Dragesvard Under Siege because of Gary's terrible cooking. *For an odd reason, everytime he choose a "main" ice dragon he always named it Glaisaurus. *He met Zorbak at some point during the past. *Unbeknownst to him, Zorbak possessed a real Dragon Amulet that he "borrowed" from a DragonLord at some point. *Ghost and Dracelix did a frontview drawing of him -> here Category:NPCs Category:Humans Category:Elves Category:Males